Deidad
by AlexaBauder
Summary: "Para siempre-coincidió, y entonces nos hundimos gentilmente en la profundidad del agua." Qué pasó después en la Isla Esme esa primer noche? Siguiendo la ligera línea de SM, lo que no nos quiso mostrar xD


**"Para siempre-coincidió, y entonces nos hundimos gentilmente en la profundidad del agua."**

**Deidad**

**Por Alexa Bauder**

(IMPORTANTE: Poner aquí Play de la nana muchas veces )

Mi cuerpo se empapo calidamente y empecé a dudar que fuese debido al ambiente que nos rodeaba. Por debajo del mar, podía sentir como Edward deslizaba sus apenas perceptibles manos frías acariciar mi cuello que bajaba por la espalda hasta aprisionarme por la cintura, mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi mejilla. Yo solo tenía oportunidad de abrazar su dura espalda. Sus besos, mas delicados que de costumbre podrían hacerme perder la razón. No se si trataba realmente de ser muy cuidadoso o de provocarme con tan solo su aliento; porque si fuera eso, lo lograba.

Las olas me movían de un lado a otro, como si obedeciera el compás de mi corazón que de mucho en mucho se aceleraba, me aferraba a el como a un hermoso rompeolas. Por más que trataba de enterrar mis torpes pies a la arena, las olas la desvanecían. Edward me alzo para rodear mis piernas a su torso. Durante un rato pude concentrarme y sentir su respiración agitada contra toda la extensión de mi cuello; sus besos, ya mas intensos los calentaba mi piel.

Pero era estar trepada a un poste, mis débiles piernas resbalaban y supuse que el querría acariciarme al oírlo gemir y no solamente cargarme dentro del agua, que aunque acogedora, se había tornado violenta, como nuestras respiraciones. Nos miramos a los ojos y supimos que era hora, la hora de nuestra prueba.

-Será mejor que entremos- le musité apenas recobrando aliento. Me sorprendió que hubiera tomado la iniciativa yo misma. A esas alturas estaba bastante animada aunque mi natural temor se evidenciaba. Edward no pareció inmutarse.

-Si eso quieres.

-Si, así lo quiero. No querrás que alguien nos vea…

-Tenía pensado recostarnos en la arena.

-Recuerda que tienes en tus manos un imán de ponzoñas-Creí que mi chiste seria de mal gusto, pero él rió quedo y creo que se dio cuenta de mi ansiedad. Debí haberme sonrojado.-

- De acuerdo, Señora Cullen.

-Señorita… aún.

-Ejem!.. Vamos, cariño- Y ví la luna una vez más reflejada en sus ojos llenos de ternura. Me llevo en sus brazos y sentí aun mas la brisa cálida del aire de la exótica isla que supuse seria. No podía ver mas allá que mi dios griego particular sonreírme con picardía. Esa sonrisa que torcía, como cuando estaba por sorprenderme.

Entramos a la alcoba blanca y ahora la cama ya no me parecía inmensa. Sentía una vez mas estar en casa. Vì de reojo la maleta arrumbada donde unos instantes antes había empacado un poco de mi bochorno. Creo que salio un poco de el, porque recordé que estaba desnuda en los brazos de Edward. Pensé que seria mejor por esta ocasión que el se diera cuenta de mi tímido recordatorio y nisiquera supiera de la existencia de esa detestable lluvia de colores sedosos que sobresalían del rincón.

Me dejo con sumo cuidado encima de la cama, traspasando la cortina que la rodeaba. Y entonces sentí su primera caricia íntima: observaba mi cuerpo sin ropa, embelesado, como si estuviera viendo algo inaudito, y a la vez hermoso. De ese tipo de miradas que podría hacer al ver un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, el amanecer o un fenómeno natural impresionante. Claro, eso y con la perfección de líquidos ojos que el le otorgaba a dicha mirada; mirada que fue para mi una caricia intensa. Más si la hubiera hecho con su mano.

-Bella… Hermosa. –Y volvió a fijar sus ojos en mi cara.

-Edward, yo.. am..

-Lo se, pequeña. Yo tampoco se como es todo esto. Es decir.. –Me sorprendió ver su inseguridad por un instante en aquel inquebrantable objeto de mi amor. Parecía un chiquillo tratando de explicar una travesura y lo besé fervientemente.

-Ya hemos empezado- Susurre. Y creo que dio resultado, porque acto seguido me tomo a velocidad y ya estaba acostado por mi lado. Ahora besándome y tocando mi cuerpo con una suavidad impresionante. Todo era nuevo para los dos, supuse por esta ocasión que el no tendría ventaja alguna sobre mi.

Pensé seriamos un tipo de neófitos en esto. ¿Cuanto tiempo tardaría en que nuestra sed se calmara? Disparábamos besos por todo el cuerpo. Y por una vez en mi vida, no me sentí torpe. Aunque si bien seguía siendo frágil, eso no quitaba de mi mente el descubrir que a cada caricia que le brindaba, el reaccionaba de forma cada vez mas feroz.

-Tendré cuidado, Bella.. lo prometo, solo dime..

-Lo haré, si, si. Lo haré. –Me estaba impacientando ante la constante precaución que tomaba. Lo último que pensaba es que alguien en ese instante tan humano podría hacerme polvo si las circunstancias se salieran de control. Sí.. tan humano que podría escuchar un débil latido de corazón; tan humano que podría emanar un ápice de calor de su cuerpo. Sabia que seria imposible, pero eso parecía. Si no fuera por su bendita perfección y sus frías caricias que enchinaban mi piel, podría parecer tan humano y a la vez una deidad.

La noche fue colmada de descubrimientos y de sus movimientos pasionales, me sentí como una presa e imagine que el me estaría devorando. Era tonto pensarme como una pantera, violenta y seductora. Mas bien como el me había dicho, un corderito a la merced de un león que lo arremetía con apenas una milésima parte de su fuerza. Solo para apenas tocar, suficiente para aprisionarme contra la cama.

Sus roces, precisos a lo que iba necesitando, y que nunca creí sentir la urgencia de pedirlos; hasta que supe que lo amaba.

Paso por mi mente aquella mirada negra, sedienta del laboratorio de la escuela, esa primera vez que estuve cerca de el. ¿Como no capté su embriagante olor estando tan cerca? Solo estaba obsesionada por cerciorarme que no era yo lo que apestaba y parecía ponerle de muy mal humor. No era enojo, era exasperación, eran pensamientos prohibidos. Sentí revivir la escena pero de modo distinto. Cazador y presa, su mirada intensa, sedienta pero de placer; mi mirada perdida. Su fuerte esencia y mi enloquecedor aroma a sangre, ahora yo como su esposa.

-Amor,.. estas bien? –jadeó-

-Si, Edward no pares, por favor… e-estoy bien.. de verdad.

-Tiemblas.

-Esnormal. No eres tú, es.. es.. reacción solamente…

-Mmm.. Tienes frío, lo se…

-Por favor, Edward, Ahora no! –gruñí algo agresiva-… aaahm.. Solo mírame y no te detengas.. Ah.. –Me perdí en otro beso y la marea subió.

Fuimos uno como en muchos libros de amor describen. En el mas intenso momento sentí una bocanada de aire caliente y delicioso que inundaba todo mi ser con su olor, salía de por mis pies; regresaba y se instalaba en mi espalda. Incesante mezcla de calor interno y a la vez frío. Podía tener suficiente calor para los dos. Pero el no lo necesitaba, sus ojos entrecerrados eran llamaradas. Aunque totalmente extasiada, apenas gemí, no quería que confundiera mi mas grande placer con un grito de dolor y todo terminara tan rápido y el saltando al otro lado de la habitación. Mi vista se nublo con una cortina blanca que pasó por mis ojos e inmediatamente miles de gotas suaves y diminutas acariciaban mi piel ahora húmeda de sudor frío. Edward gruñía y jadeaba algo que no logré escuchar.

-Edward, te amo..

- Una vez más, Bella, me vuelves loco. ¿Como llegue aquí? No hace mucho eras la novedad del pueblo y esta noche eres mi mujer –me di cuenta que empezaba a decir algo sin sentido, ¿acordarse en ese momento la primera vez que me vio?... bueno, creo que tendría algo racional. Lo mire creo que de forma en que se espera una respuesta a lo primero que me atreví a gritarle. Reaccionó- Te amo cariño, te amo- Sonreí satisfecha. ¿Es posible que me haya salido con la mía? Me sentí egoísta por un segundo.

Mi cuerpo temblaba pero Edward era una estatua ahora. Recobraba el aliento poco a poco y solo se me ocurrió mirar su rostro mientras me recostaba sobre su pecho. Fui cerrando los ojos, y conforme lo hacía creí ver que Edward tornaba su cara un poco seria. Me sentía agotada, sentí que habría nadado a mar abierto, y que ahora me encontraba a la orilla de una playa fría y suave con mi corazón fuera de lugar, al punto del desfallecimiento, pero segura en tierra firme y con mis manos encajadas en lo que seria mi blanca arena. Mas feliz de lo que nunca pude creer que lo sería.

**El sol, caliente sobre la desnudez de mi espalda, me despertó por la mañana…**

* * *

Alo otra vez! Les traigo este minific sacado del archivo de otros tantos hechos, fue el primerito que hice y apenas terminé de leer la Isla Esme, me puse en ello, así que ya tiene añitos. Dedicaco a las chicas que se quedaron con las ganas de saber más allá del "hundimiento gentil en la profundidad del agua…" y antes del "El sol, caliente sobre la desnudez de mi espalda…" Y claro, a Stephenie Meyer, por crearnos una historia de amor como la mayoría soñamos. Incondicional, eterno, puro.

Espero les haya gustado, comenten


End file.
